


It'll Be All Right

by LegacyofMagnar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Some sadness, spoilers for 85 and 86
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyofMagnar/pseuds/LegacyofMagnar
Summary: Laura said that Vex thought of Scanlan as a father on Talks Machina.





	

Vex'ahlia sat despondently on the edge of one of Whitestone's many walls. Today was the the second day since Scanlan's departure. Or was it the third? She found it so hard to keep track of the days now. The arrival of their newest member didn't help. Tary changed moods so quickly it gave her whiplash. One moment he was calling her little elf girl in that condescending voice of his, (she shuddered as the memories of Syngorn rose in her mind), to crying about daddy issues after most of the members of Vox Machina had given him a, probably well needed, smack down.

Vex chuckled grimly. They all had daddy issues, except for Keyleth. She had mom issues. As apparently Scanlan did. Her shoulders sagged as she remembered hi words. _"What is my mother's name? The one that was cut down in front of me by goblins when they raided our home?"_ She didn't know what to do. Surely Scanlan had known he could come to any of them if he wanted to talk? Just because he was the leader didn't mean he had to hold the weight of the world on his shoulders.

She'd be the first to admit how much pain Scanlan had caused her when he left. He had become more than a friend; He was their leader and to her, he was a father. He had filled the void in her heart that she didn't know still existed. Scanlan always looked after her and Vax and then the rest of Vox Machina. While everyone acknowledge Pike as their mother figure, Vex had come to consider Scanlan as the father of the group even before any of them knew about Kaylie.

Kaylie. The love of Scanlan's life. Vex didn't think he'd be so upset about her being brought to Whitestone to participate in the resurrection ritual. Yes, he broke a promise; a promise he should never had made, but a relationship should be based off trust. Kaylie would never trust Scanlan again if he'd lied to her about his deaths. It would make her wonder how many other times he had lied to her and with their relationship being so precarious...if Vex was in Kaylie's shoes, she'd rather be told than find out later.

Vex could never begrudge Scanlan this time with his daughter. (Deep down she wished Syldor had been even half as eager to be with her and Vax.) Scanlan had given them so much and while she wished that they had parted on better terms, she knew it would still hurt as much, even if it wasn't as long. _'We'll see him again. Perhaps with more stories to tell, more songs to sing. I wish he'd let us know he was ok rather than us having to scry on him again.'_ She sighed. She knew that eventually that Vox Machina would start to scatter, but she didn't expect to be this way. First Tiberius leaving in an effort to get help for Whitestone and then in the defense of his home and now Scanlan in an effort to be a dad for Kaylie.

She looked up at the stars that had become so familiar over the past few months. Vex searched out the constellation that she had looked for ever since Bryoden. She smiled at the three little stars in a row. As a child she took comfort in seeing those stars. They were a reminder of something constant in her life other than Vax. Now she hoped they would be the gods' eyes over the Shorthalts. She closed her eyes and prayed for the first for something other survival. "Gods, if you can hear me please take care of them. I know I've never been particularly religious and that members of my family have had their quarrels with you, but please take of Scanlan and Kaylie. If not for the work we have done to preserve our world then out of respect for Pike and Vax as the followers of Sarenrae and the Raven Queen because Scanlan means so much to them as Kaylie means the world to him." 

The wind picked up but instead of feeling cold she felt comforted. Vex smiled and wiped away the few tears that threatened to spill. Perhaps everything would be all right. Scanlan had the gate stone and knew he had always had a home here with them in Whitestone. And maybe Taryon would prove to be a reliable ally and good friend. That is, once he stopped being so snobbish. Vex shuddered at the thought of Percy turning out like him. She didn't think she like him so much as she did now. Vex shuddered again from cold this time as the wind became colder. She got up and walked back inside, intent on hopefully slipping into a warm bed with her favorite tinkerer. 

_'Everything hurts now, but it'll be all right. We just have to wait.'_ Vex thought. Her heart felt lightest it had in a long time. _'It'll be ok.'_


End file.
